User talk:Nessanae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:TheTheif/How to tell if you are a Demigod/Nessanae-20100418003608 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 03:41, 18 April 2010 The Rhea Picture Hey, I actually made that picture, it took like one day, on gimp. I showed it to Rhea, who happens to be the MOST AWESOME Goddess, and she loved it. lol so yeah, if you have a favorite goddess, i could make one... tell me :D little freaked because i just found out my mom had a realationship with Apollo and like ive seen a golden mouse and know i know why it was there i used to have a crush on him Heyy! So your a daughter of Rhea... That awesome. I love my big sis, she's pretty awesome... and I guess that kind of makes me ur aunt... 0-o hahah lol well anyway, nice meeting you. :D Oh, and Rhea and Apollo are engaged... lol have been for years, their waiting until everything calms down to tie the not, but they are still very much in love Hello Daughter Hello Nessanae. You've grown up to be quite the demigod. :D How are you? I feel like I don't get to see you and your siblings as much as I would like. Stay strong Ness, and remember I Love You. Rhea~ 02:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sis! I don't want to make my own account, because I'm never going to use it.................. so I'll just talk to you on moms name. So what's up? How are you? Things are pretty cray here in Camp, lots of tension... i'm pretty busy so i'm sorry if I don't answer you quickly. Keep me updated. I always go to look out for my little sis! :D Haha, I'm internet savy. :D I can be reached on moms page. : Alexander, God of Darkness, Innocence and Power Rhea~ 13:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Get Ready LaNessanae, My daughter, I have a great fear that the New Great Prophecy is about you sweetheart. Train hard and keep your friends very close. If Uranus is truely re-forming, then we have alot of work to do. Incase you haven't noticed, you now have very great power. Power to slow and speed up time, power to control water, light and peoples memory. Power to detect lies. Read minds. All great powers that I will teach you and you siblings how to control and use. Stay safe my brave girl! I love you. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 00:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mila and I just thought we would warn you that the prophecy may be about you. Keep training. Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 14:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Ness Hey kid! How are you doin? You have been training really hard at camp and it shows! Keep fighting, and Watch out for the triplets: Gavin, Doug and Trevor... my boys can be pretty bad. Keep your stuff hidden.... I'd say get your cousins back. Show em' that they can't with you kid. And just to remind you, Tanya said to tell you that your new sword will be ready tonight. She's my most crafty daughter. I may have put a few fun features into the sword so that you can use your new powers with it :D Keep Training Kid! :D Henry God of Thunder Storms 17:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sweet heart You are doing so good with you training. Keep up your excellent work! I hope you are using your uncles gift well. Come and visit m today at my temple. I have some information for you. <3 You Mom Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 23:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:SISTERS Yeah XD Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) The Prophecy Child? What Prophecy? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 01:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Sister I just thought I'd let you know, you're not the youngest Rhea kid. I'm younger than you. -Evelyn, sister of Nessa, daughter of Rhea Re: Pic Nessa, drag the picture onto your desktop. When you try to upload a photo, there's a button labeled "Choose file". Click on that and select the pic from the desktop file. -Evelyn, sister of Nessa, daughter of Rhea, Avidreader1 18:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Pic How I did it, was I saw the pic you had and I went to google images and typed that in(forget hogwarts I want to go to camp half blood) found the pic, then saved picture as onto my pc, then went to my user page and clicked edit page, the clicked upload pic, then I hit browse, once I selected it, I clicked upload. Hey Hey Nessa Just Droping in to say Hi so Hi :D Stay Strong Sis! <3 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) GOA Im not really sure how you can help with GOA, its very locked up in my mind so im the only one that knows it Warboss95 12:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :D I could make you One :) Here: Ok Copy and Paste the code have to click the Source button and go to your Prefences aka When you change your Picture There will be this thing for Your signature Just copy the code and check the box Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 02:54, June 15, 2010 (UTC) What are you Talking about? Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 01:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Rider? Were you the one who wanted to be a dragon rider? You can't be a DR. Your mom's my niece. Sorry Nessa, I love you, and I appreciate you trying to get me to stay. I will keep myself relatively posted, but I won't make many comments. People were swearing and stuff even before Stephan and the war. I'm only 12. I can't handle that much. The stuff that Theif said on "Titans Are Winning" was the last straw. I just can't be around people like that. If you want me to contribute to the conversation in places where I might be usefull, please post it on my talk page. I'll check pretty often. I just can't bring myself to be an active part of a community that says the stuff that some people have been saying on here, namely Theif. I love you, Evelyn Avidreader1 01:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's OK Sis :D I'm glad I'm not the Only Vampire in the Family :D Cailin In Wonderland I'm Here For Your Entertainment 01:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The what now?! vampires? What im not a vampire ima fanpire. As in Twilight. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I sparkle *_* Missy I wish! I would love to be one but im not DX Im going to find Jasper and hes gonna chage me Rant I'm just gonna start ranting here. I didn't leave because of the war. I left because of how people are treating each other. I am SICK of people (mostly Theif) threatening to rip out peoples innards through their noses. I mean, come on people. I don't care if people don't like the demititans, anons, or mortals who don't believe. They all deserve the same amount of respect. Some people, like me, have depression and don't want to spend another dinner moping around because of the lack of respect on here. I want to get this message really strongly accross everyone, but I'm not sure how to do it. Will you please help me? Please? Evelyn, Avidreader1 12:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thnx Thanks. Btw, I'm pretty sure that lots of people think you're dead. Check out your blog, Uranus v. Prophecy. So how do we do this? Evelyn Avidreader1 13:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC)